


Math Department

by frecklesanddumbboys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Professors, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesanddumbboys/pseuds/frecklesanddumbboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We’re both professors in the same department and it enhances your reputation with the students as a mysterious enigma and my reputation as a stone-cold terror if we pretend to hate each other, plus when we back each other up in departmental meetings everybody’s so surprised they give in right away</p><p>or <br/>Poe and Finn are both math professors in a secret relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Math Department

**Author's Note:**

> Hellllloooooooo! Stormpilot is probably my favorite. I've been holding onto this fix for a long long time and hope you enjoy it. It took a lot of convincing not to put Poe Damn Son in here.   
> tumblr: xmaybemeganx

Poe still remembers how hard it was to get where he is. College wasn’t nearly as fun as he expected, and then spending 5 years as a high school calculous teacher was definitely tough. But now he’s a professor at one of the best universities and he knows he’s lucky.   
But he feels like he’s going to mess it all up.   
So when the new college algebra teacher came waltzing through his door looking adorably confused, his reputation was about to be tested.  
Finn was a test of his sanity too.   
At the time he knew there was going to be a new teacher. Mrs. Organa, leader of the math department and family friend of Poe’s, had warned him and told him to keep an eye out. Poe agreed quickly, thinking it would be no problem at all. But it was a problem. Poe knew he couldn’t spend that much time with Finn without his feelings crashing down on him. 

It was months of pining and coffee dates that made them both wonder if they were actually dates before Finn kissed him. They were grading papers together, when Poe looked up to Finn staring at him, and in a few seconds Finn’s mouth was on his. The rest is history. Well, sort of.   
No one can know about their relationship. 

Well, they could come out but since they’re both teachers it gets so complicated. Especially since both of them work in the math department and they both had very strong reputations. Poe’s being he was a mysterious heartthrob; all his students call him by his first name and have tons of fun in his class but no one knows too much about him. Finn on the other hand, is stone cold. No one gets away with anything during his lectures and he gets a kick out of scaring his students. 

“You see, when I was younger everyone walked all over me, like I was nothing,” Finn had explained one night. “So if giving these kids the best education I can means not putting up with any type of shit, I’ll do it.” Poe just gripped tighter around him after he confessed that. Finn was the biggest sweetheart outside of the classroom. 

Also they defend each other during meetings which always surprises the other professors. But no one needed to know why they got so defensive over each others ideas. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything came crashing down on their first anniversary. 

Poe had already been grading papers for an hour before Finn came in. Finn threw him a look causing Poe to put his pen down and take his glasses off.   
“Getting older by the second, huh?” Finn smirked gesturing to the glasses. Poe rolled his eyes and waited for Finn to come closer.   
“But you love me the same, it has been a year now.” Poe looked up at him from his chair. Finn looked beautiful as ever, blazer tightly buttoned, eyes sparkling. “Are you sauntering towards me?” Poe laughed, mocking the way Finn was walking to his chair.   
“Poe Dameron, did you just use sauntering in a sentence?” He sasses back, “But no, I thought it would be sexy and you’d just fall in love with me all over again.” Poe just grabs him by his collar and pulls him in for a deep kiss. The kind of kiss where both of them laugh into it, and hands go wild though the hair.   
Until a flash and a sharp click goes off.   
Both men push away from each other and look for the source. Standing in the doorway is Ben Solo, who now goes by Kylo Ren. Poe had known him for years, but the kid hated everything and everyone.  
Ben looked very pleased with himself, holding up his phone and looming in the entrance of Poe’s classroom. He could possibly ruin a lot of important things for them, but currently all they felt was embarrassment. Ben turned on his heel quickly, but kept eye contact with Poe until he was out of sight.   
Finn rubbed the back of his neck nervously and faced his boyfriend, just saying “Dinner?” Both of their checks were pink as the walked out together, to hopefully enjoy the rest of their anniversary and also forget the dumb picture. 

Poe didn’t think it could be that bad. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Finn walked into his classroom, everything was off. Most of his students were there extra early, and wolf whistles erupted throughout.  
“You really know how to pick ‘em!”  
“Damn, who knew our professors liked to get it on?”  
“Got a softer side we don’t know about professor? I guess we could go talk to Professor Dameron.”  
This was Finn’s whole day. The whistles, the calls, the questions. Everything made it very hard for him to teach today. His relationship with Poe was very strong and this couldn’t end it, it was just embarrassing at the moment. It was even worse when his best friend Rey from the history department slammed his door open.   
“What is this Finn?” She demanded, holding up her phone which displayed the dreaded picture.   
“Rey, no one could know, okay? I was brand new here and he was just the sweetest and the cutest thing. He makes me so so happy I can’t control it. It’s just one of those stupid college kids caught us and took pictures. My day has been hell, I can’t take much more.” He blurted, pleading with her. She nodded and smiled.   
“I was just going to tell you that it’s okay.” Finn looked at her skeptically. “Also that we should double date sometime. I finally asked out Pava.”   
Finn’s day had gotten much much better already. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Poe got to his apartment he could smell something good cooking. It wasn’t date night, it was supposed to be take out night and Finn KNEW that. Poe needed some greasy pizza to deal with all the annoying “adults” today. Who knew having two teachers being in a relationship could be so exciting for some people?  
“Finn I need something greasy and-“ Poe cuts himself off as he sees Leia and Finn standing in the kitchen together, making dinner.  
“Poe, Poe. C’mon, Finn was just figuring out that I’m not as scary as I seem,” Leia smiles.   
“Organa was also teaching me how to make that pasta sauce you like. You know he always complains whenever I make mine.” This makes Leia laugh and wink at Poe. But all Poe can do is stand and stare. His heart flutters slightly and he hears another shut of his door.   
Han comes strutting in claiming that he actually bought some good alcohol, before clapping Poe on the shoulder and sitting down on a bar stool.   
“You know Leia was going on all day about how offended she was that you never properly introduced her to Finn,” Han tells him. “But she knew Ben caused you all this trouble so she had to make it up to you. Pasta seemed like a fair bet.” Poe nods and Han looks away from him.   
“So, you're okay with this?” Poe asks slowly.   
“Oh no, I hate Finn.” Leia answers sternly.   
“I’ve been nothing but horrible to her ever since she showed up. She yelled about our relationship and threw noodles at me.” Finn responds, playing along. A wide grin breaks out on to Poe’s face.  
“ Sorry Leia, we had reputations to keep up with you know that.” Poe says, walking up behind the two and putting his arms around Finn. She just swats at him, but it’s a fond gesture.   
“No more PDA on campus though,” She warns both of them, lowering her gaze. Poe salutes her and Finn smiles. “If only the kids were as accepting as me.”  
Poe looked around and thought about his day. Finn was all his, so some silly professor rep didn’t really matter. He felt complete inside, and he saw his family and surroundings were complete too.   
Maybe they could still get defensive during meetings.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You know son, Leia says no PDA, but you shoulda seen us at your age.”


End file.
